


Deprived

by Vegetacide



Series: Coffee [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Coffee, F/M, Sleep Deprivation, scary girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetacide/pseuds/Vegetacide
Summary: Someone is in dire need of sleep but he decides coffee is the better option..  not everyone agrees with this.
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy
Series: Coffee [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461994
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> Veg-notable: Just a little scene I had prancing about in my head and I figured I would share… This was originally posted on Tumblr in three parts but on here I decided to post in its entirety.
> 
> Characters: Scott Tracy, Virgil Tracy, Kayo Kyrano and Gordon. Of course V/K ‘cause let’s face it.. I wrote this so who else would it be
> 
> Location: Tracy Island
> 
> TaG-verse AU
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> 8-8-8

Scott rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he stepped off the elevator into the main level of the house. The tension headache building behind his eyes not easing one iota even with his efforts and the thought of going in search of a medicinal tincture was starting to sound very appealing. 

Rolling his shoulders, he stepped around the corner into the lounge and came to an abrupt halt at what greeted him. 

His second youngest brother was parked on one of the sofas, his feet up on the holo-table and a plate loaded with toast, eggs and other breakfast sundries balanced precariously in his lap.

“Gordon, I thought you were carb loading in the kitchen. You know Grandma hates it when you get crumbs all over the sofa.” 

The muffled full mouth response along with some flailing gesticulations, made Scott’s brow twitch and his head ache kicked up a notch. “Gordon. Chew, swallow, reply. I don’t want to see the half masticated food in your mouth… or on the carpet for that matter.” 

Gordon held his hand up as he grabbed his cup of orange juice and washed down his breakfast. 

“Wow, you really are starting to sound like Grandma… must be your advanced years…”

Scott sighed and turned towards the desk. “Well, if you acted like an adult more often I wouldn’t have to.” Picking up a random data pad, he started to scroll through it and put it back down before picking up another. “Go eat in the kitchen before Grandma finds you in here.”

“Hell to the no.” Gordon grumbled taking a bite of toast so massive that it defied all logical human physiology. “There is a wickedly evil impersonation of the walking dead down there staring at the coffee machine and I really don’t feel like becoming its next meal.” 

Scott dropped his data pad back on the desk and swung his attention back to his food shoveling brother. “Virgil’s awake?” 

Gordon nodded around a forkful of egg and mimed a zombie accompanied by sound effect. “Grrr.. Arrrg.” 

Scott brows dropped in concern and he eyed the stairs leading down to the kitchen. “He shouldn’t be up…” 

Gordon’s head perked up at his brother’s tone, shifting his focus away from his meal completely. “Everything okay?” He queried, the jokester vanishing instantly. 

Scott waved a hand in Gordon’s direction, “No, no. It’s nothing. Just didn’t expect him to be up so early considering when he got back last night.”

Gordon relaxed back into the sofa cushions and poked at his food. “Late. Two back-firing on approach was one hell of an alarm clock.”

“You heard that, huh?”

Gordon chuckled, set his plate down and tossed an arm over the back of the sofa, assuming a laid back pose of the nutritionally satisfied. “They probably heard that all the way in Auckland.”

Scott sighed and looked towards the stairs again. “The mix ratio is off again, Brain’s is running diagnostics now. Said something about exhaust backwash and the O2 scrubbers needing adjustments…I lost track after that.”

“Well that explains why that scary ass thing down stairs is up…He wouldn’t have been able to put that to bed last night if his life depended on it. You know how he gets when something mechanical goes tits up. Drives him nuts until he can fix it.” 

Scott scrubbed at his face and held his hand out for Gordon’s plate in passing on the way to the stairs. “Keep yourself and Alan scarce for a few hours, would ya. I’ll see about chasing Virgil back to bed before the island blows up.”

“Want me to find Kayo?” Inquired the blonde as he levered himself up to his feet. 

Scott shook his head, “Nah, I got this.” and trotted down the stairs. 

0-0-0

If it wasn’t for the fact that there was only one coffee machine on the island and standard flight rules dictated eight hour downtime between flights, Virgil would break the blasted thing..

Not that it would ease his ire or placate his ego, as bruised and tired as it was currently. 

Cleaning coffee grounds and hot water off the counter, Virgil cursed under his breath and dumped the wet rag in the sink. 

His brain was just not up to processing the simplest of tasks at the moment and it was only making him feel more run down than he had before. 

Grabbing another filter and the tin from the cupboard he set about attempting to make pot number two. Peeling back the air tight lid, he pouted at the tiny amount of coffee left in the bottom. 

It wasn’t enough for a full pot, but it would do as long as he didn’t bugger it up again. 

Caffeine was a necessity if he was going to be more functional than a piece of furniture. There was just too much to do and with Two down for maintenance again all hands were needed on deck to get her back up in the air. Sleep be damned. 

Filter in, coffee loaded Virgil made double sure to insert the carafe this time because a repeat of his previous attempt would result in him combusting and taking the whole island with him. Siblings and parental units be damned. 

He knew he would hear words about later as he’d already chased Gordon from the kitchen but he just hadn’t been in the mood for his younger brother’s overly cheerful, sunny morning disposition. 

How anyone could be that bright-eyed and bushy tailed after getting up at the crack of dawn was a mystery that Virgil would never be able to wrap his brain around. 

His fish loving brother has all but flounced into the room. Beaming and energetic and just too much. He’d only just opened his mouth to say something and Virgil’s bear had all but torn him a new one. His brain just didn’t have the processing speed to computer more than… coffee… filter… pot… cup….mouth. Well actually it hadn’t even managed that considering the mess he’d just cleaned up. 

Leaning heavily against the counter, his senses sat up and begged as the scent of rich, earthy full bodied undertones and woody accents hit his sinuses. Now if the damn thing would just hurry up so he could get a full cup all would be right in the world… almost. 

0-0-0

The Walking Dead was putting it aptly when Scott finally put eyes on his Second. 

He found his brother leaning heavily on his arms and morosely staring at a fresh pot of Sumatra’s best percolated in the coffee machine. His fingers drumming out a rhythm on the counter of the frustratingly impatient.

When he heard Scott approaching the hairy eye-ball that came his way was sure fire sign that Virgil’s ursine persona was well and truly in the house and not to be messed with. 

Claws out, teeth bared. Scott knew this creature well and after all these years, it didn’t frighten him in the least. His other brothers may take issue with facing this side of Virgil, as rare as it was to be seen but Scott knew his brother well and by his rough appearance he knew Virgil wouldn’t have the energy to keep up the growling for long. 

Scott simply grabbed a mug for himself, set it beside his brother’s bucket on the counter and settled down on a stool. 

Poking the bear was a guaranteed way to get bit so waiting him out was the best approach. 

In the meantime, Scott crossed his arms over his chest, settled back and watched his brother snarly at the speed of the coffee maker. 

Virgil looked like shit and that was putting it mildly. 

He was in his comfy clothes. A pair of soft cotton, track pants that sat loosely and a bit too low around his waist. Too tired it seemed to do up the ties or hike them up higher. It was paired with a rumbled A-shirt that had seen better days and his feet were bare. 

A riotous mess of black, bedraggled hair haloed his head at all different angles and his jaw-line was shadowed by several days worth of growth. Top that all off with the dark bruises of exhaustion hanging under his eyes and he painted the picture of someone desperately in need of sleep for a solid eight to ten.

He wouldn’t say it though. He was not putting himself in the line for fire for that. Scott would sit here and wait until the coffee was done and his brother had inhaled a gallon of it. Or his Grandmother got sight of him. Whichever came first. 

“Scott, stop assessing me.” Came the rough, sleep deprived baritone of his sibling. “I can feel your eyes on me and I know what you’re doing.”

Scott chuckled and clasping his hands, rested his elbows on the counter. “I didn’t say anything.”

Dark eyes turned back and glared at him over a well defined shoulder. “You didn’t have to.” 

“If that’s the case, you should know that I think that coffee is the last thing you need right now.”

Virgil snorted and turned back the coffee pot. “Well, I didn’t ask.”

“Obviously…” Scott replied, rolling his eyes. Oh ya, his brother was in a mood that was for sure. 

Virgil made no other comment and Scott sighed, planning his next move. 

Before he could formulate a plan though, Kayo floated down the stairs and ghosted across the kitchen on silent feet. She smiled at Scott and gave a little head bob of greeting before gliding over to Virgil. 

“Hey, Big Guy.” She said, placing a hand on Virgil’s forearm and pushing up on her toes to brush his cheek with a kiss. Her gaze shifted to Scott for a moment and Scott blinked at the wink she sent his way. “Staring at the coffee machine isn’t going to make it brew any faster.” 

Looks like Gordon had gotten Kayo after all. He wasn’t sure if he was pleased with that or not but in the end if it worked, beggars really couldn’t be choosers. 

Watching the couple interact though was something that blew Scott away every time he saw it. For the most part the couple kept their intimacy to themselves. Privacy had always been a big deal with Virgil and he wasn’t one to showcase his inner workings despite his artistic nature. 

He created because that’s what he did. Music, art, machinery. Those were how he expressed himself. The calm exterior, a shield and his craft a venting mechanism. So to see the obvious affection between him and Kayo now spoke volumes to how tired his brother actually was.

Feeling like a voyeur, Scott looked out over the patio expanse and took in the world at large as the soft low drown of Virgil’s voice replied to Kayo’s whispered words. 

Scott wasn’t one to eavesdrop though even if he wanted to in this instance all he got was the tones and not the words. Whatever was said for some reason had heat rising in his cheeks. Unsure if he should stick around and make a hasty exit he braced to get up. Kayo was more the capable of dealing with this and a good commander knew when to delegate. 

Spying the exit he flinched when a full cup of coffee was placed in front of him, waylaying his escape. Kayo arched a knowing brow at him as he looked from the cup to her and back again before turning back to V. 

“You need sleep, go back to bed before you give Gordon and Alan a complex. Those two are as jumpy as cats right now. I closed a door and Gordon was looking for the exits and Alan said he had homework to take care of.”

Scott took a sip of his coffee, savoring the bitter warmth on his tongue and chuckled. Hard for Alan to have homework when he’d graduated. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me. The coffee starved Bear and those brows have no effect on me so save yourself the energy and go back upstairs.”

“I gotta help…” 

Here Scott jumped in, taking the opportunity now that Kayo had pried the door open. A united front always got things done quicker. “Brains is running diagnostics now. It will take a few hours for him to run through it all and he can more than handle it himself.” 

“But…” 

“No buts, Virg. You’re turf side and racked until he’s done and that’s final. Dad would have my hide if he found out you were up and about already. And don’t even get me started on Grandma..” 

“Sleep. Now.” Kayo commanded, her hand sliding up to cup the back of her lover’s head and tug at his mussed hair in mock frustration. “I have to put in a call to one of our Hong Kong agents. When I get back if I find out you’ve snuck off to pester Brains or you’re ass deep in Two exhaust systems I will lay you out on the floor, hog tie you and take pictures for Gordon’s personal use.” 

That had the protest dying instantly on Virgil’s face and his mouth snapped shut. Kayo had the means to back her threat up and she had on more than one occasion followed through with various other members of the family so the danger was very real. 

“Yes, Ma’me.” Was the only appropriate response. 

Kayo grinned sweetly, “Good Boy.” And patted Virgil’s check before stealing his bucket of coffee and gliding for the room. 

Scott snorted into his cup. “She’s scary.” 

“You have no idea.” Sighed Virgil looking forlornly at the now quiet percolator. 

“Have a nice nap.” 

Virgil flipped him off as he headed for the stairs.

8-8-8

The End


End file.
